Forever isn't that long
by TheShinonbiyoru
Summary: The King is back, and he wants something that only Sarah can give him. His purpose for-revenge. CHAPPIE 3 IS UPPP!
1. Prologue

ï»¿Okay let's get the legal crap out of the way-  
  
Disclaimer: I, Katania Ella Morri, in no way, shape, or form own Labyrinth or any other of the works of Jim Henson. I only wish I could come up with something good of my own to rival it. I also own none of the characters in this story, except for the one's that I inject into it. They are my own creation and should not be used without permission.  
  
Basic summary: Sarah and Jareth fic, Jareth will be evil-I like him that way. Sarah is at college now and has forgotten about the Labyrinth, only in her dreams can she remember. She had councelling after her ordeal in the Labyrinth and she was convinced that it had been part of her over-active imagination in her childhood. The consultant convinced her that it had all been regression since her mother left and she had looked to her fairytale's for her comfort. She believed this-until now. The King is back, and he wants something...something that only Sarah can give him. His purpose for-revenge.  
  
It's only forever,  
  
It's not long at all,  
  
Lost and lonely.  
  
No-one could blame you,  
  
For walking away.  
  
But too much protection,  
  
Na na,  
  
No love injection,  
  
Na na.  
  
Life can be easy,  
  
It's not always swell,  
  
Don't tell me truth hurts,  
  
Little girl,  
  
Cause it hurts like hell.  
  
But down in the underground,  
  
You'll find someone true,  
  
Down in the underground,  
  
A land so blue,  
  
A crystal blue,  
  
Ah haaa.  
  
It's only forever,  
  
It's not long at all.  
  
Lost and lonely,  
  
Thats underground,  
  
UNDERGROUND!  
  
Prologue-  
  
The world before her was fuzzy, like her vision was clouded by fog. She felt cold, the air was full of danger and she was here, in amongst it. Again. She had been here several times before in her dreams, she could not remember where it was. All she knew was that she was scared, scared of something unseen but familiar to her. Something that her soul remembered, but which her mind did not. She crossed her arms before her and tried to block out the cold by rubbing her arms to create a friction of heat.  
  
She gazed around her surroundings. The sky above her was one of thunder clouds and lightning streaks that did not make a sound. Everything was quiet, she hated the quiet more than anything else here. It was so...deafening. She frowned and closed her eyes to pick up any sound as she stood on charred remains of once long grass. Her eyes opened once again and now the world before her was burning, the blaze was so high that it stifled the world in which it had begun. The world she was in was dying. She cried out as the blaze began to move closer to her, sweeping the grass before it, she stumbled and fell, onto the dryness of the cracked, red, earth. The girl screamed as the noise of crackling drew closer to her. She would never out-run the fire. Even if she were to try, it was already upon her, she could feel it's heat boring into her flesh and her eyes closed.  
  
A few minutes of waiting for the touch of hot, raw heat was all she waited for now. But the fire never came. She opened her eyes and stared, frightened at what the scene may be behind her, but instead of being charred or broken, it was whole. There were tree's and plants everywhere, walls that were crumbling, but because of corrosion and age, not because of destruction or chaos. The sky was still cloudy and menacing but everything under it was calm.The relief swept over her so strongly that it left her lying on the lovely, long, green grass, panting and rubbing her face in it's lushness, the blades tickled at her rosy cheeks and she breathed in the deep scent of fresh, dewy grass, the smell she remembered from home, after her daddy had mown the lawn and it had rained. It was that smell, it was the same. Suddenly she felt more comfortable and lay on her back staring at the stormy sky.The soft feel of the grass numbed her scared senses and left her closing her eyes on a sigh of pleasure.   
  
Then she heard it, the noise she hated, the noise she feared, a laugh that sent chills down her spine. Her eyes opened and she shot up from the ground. The earth was no longer grassy and beautiful, it was once again as it had been before, red, broken and dry. The horrid laughter ensued again, this time closer than it had been before and she took the sudden change in her heartbeat as good a 'go' signal as any. She took off at full speed, ignoring the pain that ensued in her bare feet, she just kept running for all she was worth. She had no idea where she was running to-all she knew was that she had to rid herself of the sound of that laugh. She didn't know why she was running from it-all she knew is that it meant something bad for her if she didn't get away.  
  
She was beginning to tire but she heard the laughter echo behind her as if it was following her. She turned around once, all she saw was the world behind her being swallowed slowly by darkness. When she turned back around she saw a open set of huge gates in the middle of the ground before her, it wasn't attached to anything, it was just there, in the middle of the path she was running. It was as if some architect had given up on doing anything more with it for some reason.  
  
She ran towards it until there was no life left in her limbs and she collapsed into a heap on the ground, gasping like a fish out of water. Her gaze started to blur as the feeling of tiredness swept upon her again, reaching a cat-like position she managed to crawl a bit on her hands and knees to the gates that were now shutting. Panting harder she pushed up with all her might and she managed to stagger to her feet finally,just as she saw the gates close before her.  
  
She reached out as if to stop them, she was only a few feet away, she reached them and went to push them open as the darkness swept over her, choking her. Her eyes closed against it and she found herself falling in a void of complete darkness, as she fell she closed her eyes once more and cried out, as she felt her descent slow she heard a woosh of air to her left and she opened her eyes. An owl. It circled around her for a little and then strong arms grasped her from below, she screamed as she heard the laughter beside her now. Then she woke up.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the pits of a castle a pair of mismatched eyes glittered, "The game has now begun"  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I think an OOC Jareth is boring and uninteresting. Some of the content in this story may be a tad disturbing but if you love J&S you will love this story. Please remember to R&R after you have finished reading this and chapter 1, which, coincidently was posted right after this prologue. I hope everyone will enjoy my work, I have been on FF.NET for a while now but I have not been able to write as we have moved, I have just gotten the internet back again-thank god-so bear with me here guys. The first 2 chapters may have been posted okay but I can't say there wont be a little wait for the rest. I will hopefully finish 2 chapters a week,1 at the least. I have already written idea's up about this and I know roughly how it will go-I'm really weird as I already have the ending written but then again, 'Planning ahead is planning of the future,' that's a sad little quote of mine. Chowies!   
  
Also-Please look up my site, it has lots of fics, pics and other things that are cool! Please also-if you can or want-leave a 'comment' in the guestbook for me please as it is a brand new site! 


	2. In this instance

ï»¿This carries on straight after the prologue...  
  
Chapter 1: Time for reminissing...  
  
19 year old Sarah Williams shot up from her comfortable position in bed, she had been dreaming again. Sweat beaded her crunched brow as she frowned, trying to remember what had frightened her. It had been another horrible dream, she'd been having them for over a week now and with tests on the horizon she needed all of the sleep she could get. She forgot most of what she dreamt, only a few things remained. Stone walls, statues and vines everywhere and her running, as if trying to get somewhere. But that's as far as remembering them went.   
  
Sarah stared at her digital clock's red numbers, 6:00am. She always woke up at this time, not for any reason as classes didn't start early for her, it was weird. She shifted in bed and stretched out her arm blindly to the side of her, she heard a gentle chink as her fingernails met with the glass beside her, smiling she moved her hand to clasp the glass and drank greedily from it. The glass was always topped up at her nightstand as she had a dry mouth every morning she awoke, like something in her dreams was frightening her. She put the glass back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand unceremoniously, then lay back down to stare at the ceiling for a while as she pondered to pass the time.   
  
She had been studying drama for 2 years at Hertforshire college now and she lived in a shared college flat with a few students as her neighbours since she could no longer stand living at her home. She had ceased to have contact with her father after the blazing row they had after he had learned she planned to follow up in her drama at college. Karen had swayed him to the idea that Sarah would make a good secretary, 'people always want secretary's, no sense prolonging her foolish dreams of becoming an actress, she wants a nice steady job...' she remembered those words from that venemous mouth, twisting everything that Sarah wanted to do with her life and making her own father believe it would be better for her. Yeah, better and 'boooring.'  
  
Sarah sighed and rubbed her hand across her brow. It wasn't like she was doing bad for herself though, she thought as she surveyed her small, yet comfortable room. The wall paper had been left from the last lot of teens and was a powder blue, the carpet had been left also, a darker shade of blue, not bad. It was small but she had managed to fit in her single bed, her desk with the mirror and a small yet well-loved bookcase, filled to the brim with all her reading material. That was all she had now, her books and trinkets to keep her company. She didn't mind though-getting attached to people left you bruised and shaken, after all there was Brain-"Ack! Why do I have to remember!" She rolled over in a mood with herself, it was almost the aniversary of when they had split.  
  
Brian had been 21 and just looking for a bit of fun, Sarah had not known this. He had won her over by showing interest in her acting and her performances, no-one had done that before, except her little brother, Toby. She smiled as a tear made it's way from her shut eyes, she hadn't heard from him in ages. When she had stopped contacting her father-there too had been no contact with Toby. She sniffled a little and rolled over onto her other side, the red numbers glaring at her once again accusingly, 6:15am. Well at least 15 minutes had passed, she would wait until 6:30, she did not want to wake her neighbours too early when she walked down the hall to the bathrooms. As groggy as Sarah was in the morning's, she was nothing on them.   
  
Kelly and Candice shared a room just along the hall, their room was twice as big as Sarah's, but at least then she didn't have to share. Candice studied Maths and Kelly art, she was in the class just down the hall from Sarah's drama one. The two other girls, Lucy to her left and Tracy to her right, she never saw much of. They were studying geometry and had days off that coincided with her college days. They had all met her though and had introduced themselves, they had been friendly enough but Sarah felt that she didn't want them coming over to hers all of the time so she kept the socialising to a minimum. She supposed that they thought she was an odd-ball staying in her room or going to class rather than going out and partying all night long and crawling into bed with a stinking headache only to wake up with a hangover and have classes to attend. But then again she was beyond caring what people thought of her, Karen was, after all, good for something. Sarah had been so accustomed to Karen's digs at herself that she was used to all the sorts of abuse one could ever endure.  
  
6:30am, time to get going. Sarah pushed herself into a sitting position and threw the covers back, she swung her legs over and placed her feet on the thin carpeted floor. "Ah, I hate morning's," she grumbled to herself as she grabbed a towel and the rest of her bathroom supplies, she popped her feet into her slippers unceremoniously and left the room to venture out into the empty hall.  
  
She didn't notice the crumpled flower at her desk that had once been perfection until it had been severed from it's kin in the vase. The light from an opened curtain shone through the vase and created a rainbow of colours which danced on the pale wall behind it.  
  
The vase was made of crystal.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Small chapter up I know, but then again I did post the Prologue aswell. Chapter 2 will be longer, I have already written it. I am just spell checking and makiing sure everything co-incides with my plans "Mwahahha!" excuse me...I have turns like that sometimes. Make sure to review to tell me whether you like the fic so far or not-or leave it until chapter 2 where there will be a bit more going on that this one. Ah welll, chow kiddies! 


	3. Closer to the truth

As you will see, some of the chapters-as this one is -are told partly in dream sequence. This should be easy to spot. But if anything is confusing please leave a message, it will do no good to carry on reading if you don't understand the storyline.  
  
Chapter 3: Closer to the truth...  
  
A lone figure walked defeatedly across a small wet grassy area looking forelorn, the day had been arduous. The rain that had started a few minutes prior had worn off by now, although still lingering were the dark clouds that created it in the first instance. Clutched tightly to the figure's chest was a small dark blue rucksack, a strap was hanging down from the tight ball it was scrunched in, the strap was broken. Seams that were now attached to nothing blew gently on the end of the strap as the wind picked up once again. Blowing also was the hair of the figure, as dark as a raven's wing but as soft as a dove's.  
  
Sarah William's had her head down, watching her trainer-clad feet march across the grass, drops of rain flicked up as she brushed through the grass with her feet. She had had a very tough day, and a confusing one to boot, as you could tell from her wrinkled brow, it had been like that for a while now. Deep in thought was the way she looked right now as she made her way to the block of apartments that held her own room. She couldn't understand how the rose had ventured back into her bag. All logical explinations failed her and her mind began to wonder. Did she throw away the rose? She couldn't remember now, her thoughts were mixed. Did she really not shut her bag? Had the admirer managed to slip another rose into it when she had left it unattended? Or he could have-Sarah shook her head, she was turning into Chloe.  
  
As she reached home she realised that the bottoms of her trousers were now soaking. She never walked along the path that was there for students, she always walked across the grass. She was far too lazy to make the extra few seconds trip to get onto the slabbed path. Today however, she wished that she had the insight to have taken the path. She looked gloomily upwards at the still rain-clouded sky and swore at it, and then as if answering her, it started to rain, hard. Taking the hint to start running, Sarah grabbed her bag closer to her chest and ran full pelt towards the door. Once she was safely under the porch she commenced her rummaging through her bag which she now propped up against the wall while searching for her keys. When she found them at the very bottom of her bag, she stuck them into the lock and opened the buildings main door.  
  
Inside and feeling a tad warmer she locked the door after her and deposited her keys once again into her broken bag. She yawned and began to head towards the stairs. "Hey Sarah, geez! How wet are you girl?" Kelly. She must have been checking who was coming in. "Oh, hey. Very wet. I decided against a coat this morning, I wish I hadn't now though-" her wet hair dripped down her back and sent a chill through her. "Yeah I bet you wish you hadn't. Listen, the girls and me are having some hot chocolate in ten minutes or so in my and Cand's room. You could come to if you wanted, er, after youv'e dried though," her face scrunched in distaste at the look of Sarah. "Um, thanks very much, but I'll have to take a rain check on this one," Kelly giggled at the unintended pun, and Sarah grinned herself, "It's nice of you to ask me though. Maybe I'll come over another time. Right now I seriously just want to get dry, get my head down and try and get a few hours, I haven't been sleeping well lately." All the truth, this time she didn't have to make excuses not to go up and join them in one of their little girlie pow-wow's.  
  
Kelly smiled sympathtically and spread her manicured hands, "Hey no sweat. It's no biggie anyway. Just make sure you don't get a cold otherwise you'll miss the surprise tommorow!" Sarah frowned, was it someone's birthday? "Oh, I guess you haven't caught whiff of it yet. I thought you being a drama student and all that you would know about the new teacher-" Sarah grimaced, "Oh you have heard then?" Sarah snorted and replied with loathing, "we had her today, she was awful!" Kelly frowned and tilted her head to the side, "That's a bit hard since she isn't arriving until tommorow. You must have had the other one, crab apple face." Sarah laughed out loud. "That's a good name for her-anyway I'll find out about the new teacher later on I guess. Now I'm getting dry!" Kelly took the hint and said goodnight and went up the stairs she had just come down without another words.  
  
Sarah sighed and made her way up the flight of stairs to have the empty hall greet her as she reached the top. It was colder up here than down in the 'lobby' area. She shivered and made her way hastilly furthur along the corridor to her room. She reached into her pocket and extracted a smaller set of keys than before, the 'S' keychain glinted at her as she pried the one she wanted off of it. Toby had bought her that for her birthday. Well, bought it via her father, she had gave Toby a big hug after that for it. "No, I can't afford to get upset over that now," she had made her choice and she had left home. Now it was time for her to be getting on with her life. She stuffed the keychain back into her pocket violently and twisted the key in the lock, the door sprang open and she entered. Her first stop was to switch the light on and empty her bag onto the desk.  
  
Getting a towel from the closet she began to dry her hair as she put her bag next to the radiator, now empty. The radiator was turned off but it would come on again in a few hours time. It was on a time system that everyone had agreed to. It came on at 7:00am, went off again at 11:00am, that was when all the students were getting ready to go to college. Then in the evening it went on at 5:00pm then off at 10:00pm, this was when they assumed everyone should be going to bed. It was cold as Sarah dried her hair and she prayed that the heating would come on soon. She would sleep until 4:00pm hopefully and then she could do some studying and start on her newly set homework which she had now removed from her sodden bag and placed on her desk. When she thought her hair was on the way to being dry she started to get undressed. Grabbing her nightwear she began to towel her body lightly to make sure she would not be damp in bed. Being sucessful in drying her body and hair she then put on her makeshift Pjama's, these consisted of an of pair of slacks and a faded t-shirt, not glamorous, but at least they were warm.  
  
Turning towards the small basket that was in the corner of her room next to the closet she dumped her wet towel. Every week she would visit the laundry room down the hall and wash a load of her clothes and towels. Rubbing her eyes she went to her desk and took out a box of matches from one of it's drawers, she lit a small red candle in a pot and watched as it flickered into life. She then looked at the thing next to it, the rose. She backed up until her legs hit her bed and she stared at it from a sitting position on her bed. It was too much of a mystery to her, it was too cold to think anyway. She scooched up the bed so that she could get into it and she pulled the covers up to her chin, watching the tiny flame from the corner of her eye. She only meant to get warm but she ended up closing her heavy lids and started to doze.  
  
The still-lit candle flickered in an unseen wind, although no wind was able to penetrate the four walls. The rose's petals also moved as if being blown. As Sarah went into a deeper state of unconciousness, the candle went out altogether, and silence was all around. In the darkness a light shone at the small window, behind the dull curtains. The light was circular and looked as if it were being spun into the air. The light was actually radiating from a small object...a crystal.  
  
~*~  
  
Petals, falling everywhere. Soft pink and white, falling from the sky in drifts, softly falling onto her face. Sarah opened her eyes to the world above her, lying on her back she watched as the colours swirled above her before she shifted, the blanket of petals covering her was sent into motion and drifted to the ground softly as she struggled to a sitting position. She raised her hand to her head, they were in her hair too. She shifted on the soft blanket of them that was covering the grass below her as she looked around her surroundings. Eyes of brown looked towards the sky, the moon shone brightly above as she blinked away another petal. She put her hands out and grasped a few and brought them to her face, she held them to her and breathed in the scent of them, roses. Her eyes opened again and she frowned, roses. Sarah threw herself backwards, the petals cushioning her fall. She watched as the resumed theyre dance through the unreal sky. Her eyes were beginning to close, her black eyelashes came to slowly flutter onto her cheeks and she sighed deeply, consumed within the fragrance of the roses.  
  
"Enjoying yourself my love?" a voice made her start, a voice deep and rich with amusement. Sarah shot up from the ground she lay on, she sat up and looked around for the voice's owner. The voice that had once haunted her for months after the 'incident.' There stood the epitomy of her worst fears, him. Standing there as bold as brass in the midst of the wonderful array of petals still falling. The thing she had been made to forget, with its legs akimbo and that familiar yet haunting half smile on a face so perfect that it physically hurt to look at it for a long period.  
  
"No, i-it can't be! I defeated you, you lost-" her voice cracked as panic over took her senses and ability to be coherent.  
  
The laugh was so derisive that Sarah cringed, "No my love, you only stalled me," he said fingering a lapel.  
  
Sarah moved back a bit from him as if he would jump at her any second and asked the question she feared the answer to, "S-stalled you? Stalled you from what?" her voice quivered and she felt a chill seep into her bones as he looked at her.  
  
He smiled so charmingly that she was reminded of how gorgeous he truly was, that was until a shutter came down over his face and he turned cold as marble, and so had his voice when he said-  
  
"Why revenge of course." Grinning he held up a closed fist, then spread his hand and a glow appeared in it, a small ball formed in a few seconds, a crystal, which he held on his fingertips.  
  
"No-" but the ball had been thrown at her before she could get to her feet and run, she screamed and held her arms up over her face in protection, eyes tightly closed. Holding her breath she heard the laughter again, mocking her. When she found she felt no pain she opened her eyes and her arms fell to her sides again, she went to move and found her lap was slightly heavy, she found a small peach in it. "Remembering are you my darling?" She hated the way he mocked her and she picked up the peach and threw it at him, he dodged it easily and it rolled onto the ground harmlessly behind him.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried at him, now finding strength and getting to her feet. "No," his eyes pierced into her as he spoke, "Not until I get what I want." he hissed.  
  
"You will never get what you want! I destroyed it! I destroyed the book! You can never-" she was stopped mid cry as he started viciously, his face a cloud of anger as he spat his words at her-  
  
"Dont dare tell me what I can and cannot do!" his mismatched eyes became slitted as he approached her, his feet shifting through the petals in a vicious way, not caring if he crushed any of the gentle petals in his wake.  
  
Sarah backed away and her feet slipped on the petals, she fell backwards and she closed her eyes against the impact, she felt strong arms come around her and halt her fall. When she opened her eyes she saw two mismatched ones staring back at her, glaring into her own hazel coloured ones. "I can do anything that I please," he whispered, keeping contact with her eyes all the time as he brought her flush up against his tall, lean frame, pulling her to a standing position in front of him, she felt increasingly uncomfortable and a small well of terror built within her breast.   
  
"You should know that by now dear Sarah." his eyes swirled like a vortex as he brought his face inches from her own. She had to say something to make him stop! Anything. She opened her mouth and tried three times to make her voice work, "Y-you cant," as he smiled at her she found the strength to utter, "You have no power over me!" she stared at him, waiting to see him dissapear or even turn into the owl that he had changed into before.  
  
A smile formed on his face, he showed his canines in a wickedly wolfish grin. The words no longer affected him, they had brought about his misery earlier on but not now, "Oh, one day I will." he stroked a gloved hand down her flushed cheek and watched as her eyes dilated in fear...or something else, good. A healthy dose of fear did wonders for his ego.  
  
"But, why?" she said breathlessly, the contact kept with his eyes was draining her of all her resolve as they seemed to expand into other worlds, the swirling brown and blue were hypnotising.  
  
"Revenge my sweetling, I already told you that." And then he kissed her.   
  
Sarah was so surprised that she opened her mouth under his on a gasp, granting him unwitting access to her mouth. He took the chance and inserted his tongue roughly between her sweet lips. She felt it's entrance and she was repulsed. When she went to clamp her teeth down on his tongue he grasped her jaw painfully until she had no other choice but to just let it happen. Her hands rose to his chest and he sighed at the brief contact, this was all she needed. He relinquished the brutality of which he had been holding her in and she pushed him forcefully away from her as his guard slipped a little. His face was laughing as she stared at him aghast. "W-what was that?" He threw back his head and laughed, she took this opportunity to run like made, she had no idea where to, just anywhere to get away from him!  
  
"Trying to run away in a dream Sarah? My, my how silly can you be. And after all, I am the one controlling this dream darling heart." he was before her once again his arms folded hautilly over his poet shirt. Sarah looked backwards, he was only there a moment ago! "Control? No-one can control dreams!" A smile graced his face once again, she was beginning to hate that.  
  
"Control, a thing we both have in common. The loss of it aswell. I had loss of control over my Labyrinth when you destroyed it Sarah, just as you had gained some by destroying it. I have now regained control, just as you are about to lose it-" his calm voice broke as anger swept his feature, turning them dark and unforgiving, " Do you realise how long it is taking me to remake it! Do you have any idea?" he shouted at her, a flush crept up Sarah's neck as he yelled at her-  
  
She looked at him and moistened her lips that had now suddenly gone dry, and she said "I'm sorry-"  
  
He was taken aback, Sarah concealed her grin as he frowned, "Wha-?"  
  
"Sorry that no-one did it before me! Your a monster!" she cried defiantly, "You are nothing but a dream! Nothing!"  
  
His calm voice was back again, this one was more frightening than his raised one, "That I am. But I am not nothing Sarah, " he chided, "I am but a creation of the worst dreams and fears of your kind. I am what you dreamed. A nightmare-" the petals had ceased now and a wind whisled past her, she fought to keep her hair from her face, dying to not loose sight of him even for a second, confront your enemies, and your fears.  
  
"No, I never wished you here! I never imaged you-" she stayed her tongue as he held a hand up, commanding silence.  
  
"Didn't you? Tell me what dreams you have that haunt you at night then? Someone hunting you down...capturing you, hurting you." he rolled the words around his mouth as if savouring them. He knew all her dreams. He was the one creating them, one by one.  
  
"What? How-" she looked around as she said this, hundreds of lights shone around her, in the shape of ovals.  
  
"I told you," he said with a self-satisfied grin at her distress, "you dreamt me, and I am now reality." he walked close to her, "Before I was not permitted to travel anywhere, but now-things have changed, I have changed, and so has my Labyrinth." he picked a speck from his perfect attire, "And I shall soon be calling upon you again Sarah, to collect a debt that has yet to be paid!" His eyes turned red as he plucked one of the lights from where it hovered, a crystal was in it's place as he palmed it. At her cry he laughed evilly.  
  
The scream that was torn from her woke the people living around her.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that was interesting wasn't it? Whew! That was fun writing though! I'm a perv, so what? Like you guys aren't! Your reading the thing!lol. Anyways review as always to tell me how you like this chapter! And please if you have critisism make sure that it is actually 'creative' critisism. I hate critisism that doesn't mean anything and is just written to be mean. Reviews like that will be ignored anyway whilst the other will be answered. Thank's for reading this chapter! Keep your eyes peeled for number 4 which is coming soon. Chowies!  
  
Thanks are here:  
  
if-666: He is evil yes, but then who says what happens at the end? Ah the turmoil inside him rages but what does he really want? Wait and see!  
  
wolfariusorca: Thanks very much!!! Iv'e updated!lol. Hopefully more this week, work prohibits me though, damn.  
  
achesilvestri: I UPDATED!lol. I like Jareth as a dick aswell, more appealing to his character. Im gonna keep going aswell,lol. 


End file.
